


Questions Of Her Own

by Merfilly



Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-15
Updated: 2012-03-15
Packaged: 2017-11-01 23:59:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/362747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mirrim studies the life of dragonborn children</p>
            </blockquote>





	Questions Of Her Own

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lalaietha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalaietha/gifts).



> Set before Dragonquest

"Why don't the boys ever stay to be Lower Caverns?"

Mirrim never got an answer that satisfied her. Sure, a few did, to help with the herds or the black-rock, or other 'manly tasks'. Most, who failed to Impress wound up leaving though, never to be seen unless one of their own sons Impressed down the line. Many joined the traders, while some applied to hold in their own name.

Few of the daughters born seemed to. Mirrim was nearly eleven turns before she figured that one out, that women in the Weyr had to work in menial positions, but they had more freedom and better support than any woman in a Hold. The crafters were the only other ones with such freedom, and many crafts denied women the chance to be among them.

As much as Mirrim respected Manora, though, she just could not see herself as a Cavern woman for the rest of her own life. 

She'd have to find, or make, the right path for herself.

**Author's Note:**

> I swear to all I hold dear, that last line was written as is without any attempt on my part to make it have meaning above and beyond what it says. Then I realized WHO I was writing about, and left it like it is.


End file.
